


无标题（abo，ooc）

by Mr_Rinch



Category: KOOKGI - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rinch/pseuds/Mr_Rinch





	无标题（abo，ooc）

ABO 发情期 ooc

By SweetStout

田柾国从背后抱住那位在夜里模糊成雾的哥哥，哥哥赤裸的背上是欲飞的蝴蝶骨，他用一只手扣紧闵玧其的双肩，较同性而言颇瘦的肩颈因为下身的撞击而轻轻颤抖。  
他感受到闵玧其的锁骨被按压在自己的手腕上，他的脉搏击打着形状姣好并凸起的骨条，汗浸的皮肤滚烫滑腻，他抱住闵玧其，就像往身上打翻了一杯热牛奶。  
这杯牛奶让他全身上下湿透了，连心也湿漉漉。体内冰与火在进行斗争，不适感达到顶峰，他仿佛一个置身北极的高烧患者。  
晕眩和困倦一同袭来，高热与躁动却不曾停止，挣扎之间，田柾国奋力睁开双眼，一瞬间似乎听到耳畔有汗滴落的声音。  
他的枕头湿了大半。

3:09 am.

闵玧其大概在工作室桌上眯了半小时，因为姿势不对睡到腿麻，坐起来捋捋一头乱毛，把帽子直接丢在工作室就摸黑回寝了。  
其他人各有各的行程，公开或私人，今晚宿舍只有他和田柾国在。  
对于这位小他四岁的弟弟，闵玧其的感情说是溺爱也不为过。  
不爱说话的小孩本就惹人逗，练习生时期闵玧其就喜欢偶尔问田柾国一些难以回答的问题，看小孩绞尽脑汁也说不出话，最后眨巴着那双眼睛直愣愣地盯着自己，盯几秒后又笑着低下头。  
认识田柾国之前，闵玧其认为自己只是有点颜控，认识田柾国之后，他发现自己竟然是个颜狗。

3:15 am.

闵玧其拖着软绵绵的双腿，缓慢地走进宿舍，打开玄关的灯，光照出坐在沙发上沉默喝水的人影。

“哎西——大半夜的坐这儿干嘛？”

他反手关上门，只见沙发上的人放下水杯，抬眼一动不动地盯着自己，一双大眼睛倒映着昏黄的光，平日里像星星似的闪亮此刻却丁点都寻不到。  
玄关的灯光本就不亮，闵玧其站在门口只能看见田柾国的大概轮廓，走近了才看清小孩泛着潮红的脸颊，他伸手一摸额头，先是冰凉，不知道这人如何养成夜半枯坐的习惯，然后是滚烫，他收手时指尖擦过田柾国的鼻息，灼热的气息烧到了他的手指。

“  
这是在客厅里坐了多久。  
不知道自己发起高烧了吗。  
觉得难受就给我打电话啊，又没有关机。  
傻子。”

闵玧其从茶几底下拿了张法兰绒毯披在田柾国身上，骂骂咧咧地转身去橱柜里找退烧药，刚走一步就发现坐着的人用手揪住了他的衣摆，生着病手劲倒是不见小，怎么扯都扯不开。

“放手，我去拿药。”

平时听话得在他面前平语都不敢说的小孩借病壮胆，摇了摇衣摆，露齿一笑：“阿尼~”  
清亮中略带高烧不退的沙哑，尾音飘来晃去，有卖萌嫌疑。

烧傻了还怪粘人的。  
闵玧其也不由得随之软下语气，俯身问：“那能站起来吗？我们一起去拿。”  
坐着的人噌一下站直了，闵玧其被撞得站不稳往后仰，又被面前的人拦腰抱了回来。

闵玧其无奈地拖着移动高热物体去厨房，比自己还高一点的大只绒毛兔亦步亦趋地跟在身后，手紧紧揪着他腰侧的衣服，两人前胸贴着后背，之间的距离大概是田柾国的手腕那么宽。  
闵玧其站在料理台前翻找柜子里的体温计，宿舍里很久没人生过病，上次使用的记忆已经十分模糊，更想不起最后把它搁哪儿了。  
一支短小的电子体温计，闵玧其都怀疑是不是被谁当成中性笔收到房间里了。

“头晕。”身后的田柾国不舒服地嘟囔了一声，往前跌了一步，脚尖撞上闵玧其的脚后跟，额头撞上后脑勺，双手为了保持平衡撑到闵玧其腰侧的台沿上。  
这是个喜欢肢体接触的弟弟，或许是台前习惯了搂搂抱抱，闵玧其第一时间没有感觉到任何不适。  
直到田柾国热烫的呼吸不停喷洒在他的耳后和脖颈处，湿热瘙痒，像有密密麻麻的小虫爬过，他被刺激得腰软，本来凌晨时意识就有些无法集中，腿差点站不住。  
田柾国把他堵在料理台边缘和自己的腹肌之间，捏着法兰绒毯的两角把身上的毯子也盖到他身上。  
闵玧其晃神间被拥进一个温暖的绒绒的怀抱，年纪最轻的弟弟热乎乎的鼻息扑打在他耳朵上。  
弟弟轻轻咬着他的耳垂跟意识不清的他对话，“SUGA哥，是omega吧，上次不小心看到了哥工作室桌上的文件。”  
后面还说了些什么，闵玧其听得模模糊糊，他记得自己反手抱住了田柾国的脖颈，偏头去找身后人的唇。睡衣袖口滑落，露出细瘦的手臂，在夜色里皎白如月。  
他被alpha引导发情了。


End file.
